


Каким мы это знаем / As We Know It

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Psychology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин, Сэм; новый день.[от автора] "Такая вот сентиментальная штучка, ребятки. А чего? Нельзя же всё время ангстить. Так и коньки девушке отбросить недолго.Основано на заявке: Мальчики празднуют окончание апокалипсиса"
Kudos: 1





	Каким мы это знаем / As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As We Know It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627187) by roque_clasique. 



— Вот, — с трудом выговорил Дин, вздымая полупустую бутылку пятисотдолларового виски. — _Вот_ почему мы спасли этот грёбаный мир.

У Сэма на лице была нетвёрдая ухмылка; он забросил себе в глотку выпивку, только что налитую братом в его стопку.

— А я-то думал, это всё ради общечеловеческого блага.

— Не-а, — Дин категорически помотал головой. — Общечеловеческое — нахуй!

— И общеженское [1], — сказал Сэм, поводя пальцем из стороны в сторону в стремлении быть справедливым и гендерно-толерантным. — Общеженское нахуй тоже.

Дин выдал ему подзатыльник.

— Я что, ничему тебя не научил, Сэмми? Общечеловеческое можно и нахуй, но с общеженским – _заниматься любовью_ надо! Немного уважения к леди, понял?

— Леди? — уточнил Сэм. — Ты про тех леди?

Дин кинул взгляд через плечо на Эллен и Джо, вырубившихся у Бобби на диванчике. Джо свернулась рядом с матерью, пристроив свою светловолосую голову под её подбородком, и Сэму было видно, как она пускает слюнку на фланелевую клетчатую рубашку Эллен.

— Да, — внезапно мягким и чуть благоговейным тоном сказал Дин. — Про _этих_ леди.

Сэм сглотнул. У него сдавило в груди, и в горле встал комок; но, к счастью, Бобби его спас, особо густо всхрапнув и оттого завалившись на стол. Издав влажный смешок, Сэм качнул головой и протянул руку, чтобы вытащить из-под физиономии Бобби ложку, врезающуюся тому в щёку.

— Мы всех их перепили, — сообщил Дин изумлённым тоном. — Боже, Сэм, ты можешь в такое, блядь, поверить?

— Ты в выпивке крепче всех, Дин, — с яростной убежденностью сказал Сэм. — Крепче всех, кого я встречал в этом чёртовом мире.

— Ты тоже в этом неплох, — сказал Дин, попытавшись чокнуться своей стопкой об Сэмову. 

Сэм отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет-нет, я... иногда я просто в хлам и... иногда я блюю, иногда, когда я напьюсь больше, чем хочу, я... иногда делаю то, чего не хочу делать... ну, то есть... я имею в виду, что я действительно хочу это не делать, но слишком поздно это не делать; ничего уже не вернуть, и...

— Чувак, — Дин внезапно обнял рукой Сэма за голову и слегка потряс. — Мы все иногда блюём. Такова жизнь.

— А ты — нет, — с упрёком сказал Сэм, — ты вот, блин, никогда не блюёшь, и... и ты всегда понимаешь, когда... когда я перебираю. Ты всегда знаешь, когда я собираюсь блевануть, и.... а я вечно, блядь, тебя не _слушаю_ , и ты... и сейчас... сейчас вот...

— Что — сейчас? — требовательно спросил Дин. — Сейчас тебя определённо не тянет блевать, Сэм.

— Но...

— Так, заткнись. Давай. Заткнись уже.

— Дин...

Дин встал резко, оттолкнулся от стола — Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и уставился на брата.

— Пошли на улицу, — сказал Дин, тыкая пальцем в сторону двери. — На улицу, сучка, быстренько.

Сэм послушно потащился вслед за братом. Они спустились с крыльца Бобби и пошли по заросшему травой двору, пытаясь не слишком шататься и не задевать ржавые обломки автомобилей. 

— Погляди, — велел Дин, обводя рукой окрестности. — Смотри, Сэм.

Сэм стал смотреть. Небо — огромное, бездонное; тысячи звёзд на нём, горящих светло и ярко над землями Южной Дакоты. Великодушный свет полной луны делал разбитые машины на свалке сияющими драгоценностями, вдавленными в жирную грязь.

— Смотри, — повторил Дин, указывая на высокую траву прерии, переливающуюся под нежным весенним ветром. Он показал на тонкую полоску света, всплывающую на горизонте: солнце, что ещё не вынырнуло оттуда. Тысячи цикад в траве звенели одновременно, радостно, беспрерывно — звук жизни.

— Да, — сказал Сэм, больше ничего высказать не осилив. — Да.

— И мне уже плевать, ясно? — сказал Дин. Голос у него был ликующе-усталый и абсолютно пьяный. — Мне всё равно.

Может, это и так — Сэм не знал. Не знал, можно ли этому верить; не знал, хочет ли он попробовать верить этому. Но сейчас — сейчас он думал, что этому верит Дин. Дин верит в это на самом деле. 

И то, что Дин верит в такое — этого Сэму достаточно.

Они вернулись в дом, и Дин разлил виски им по стопкам.

— Лехаим! — у Дина на глазах были слёзы. — Мазал Тов! Бон аппетит!

Они чокнулись — для Сэма это словно колокольчики зазвенели; чистым, нежным, честным звоном.

Звоном нового дня.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - _Ну невозможно это перевести.  
>  Потому что человек по английски – **man** , и мужчина тоже **man** , и обще **человеческое** благо – good of **man** kind, а это так гендерно-нетолерантно )))))  
> Так что Сэмми пристегнул сюда благо **women** kind – обще **женское** , значит.  
> Далее тут вся игра слов исходя из этого и происходит._


End file.
